


现象生命体可曾梦见彼岸人魂

by 玖幺叁 (Kaxia_Blaygun)



Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [2]
Category: Ninja Slayer - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dark Ninja, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic, Flirting, Intersex, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Spoilers, Top Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaxia_Blaygun/pseuds/%E7%8E%96%E5%B9%BA%E5%8F%81
Summary: 神道教神明Nidhogg×双性人Dark Ninja私设Crossover奇幻综漫AU存在为让步设定而导致的OOC，私设魔改极多，有r18场景直接描写，雷者慎点此篇为对前期部分感情戏进行扩写的双视角文。
Relationships: Nidhogg(Ninja Slayer)/Dark Ninja
Series: ニズフジ_神明×双性AU(Ninja Slayer) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208219





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *总之就是预警：本同人AU含有大量对原作设定、情节的改动和神头鬼脸、乱综一气的原创内容。如果你还没有阅读忍杀直到第四部的故事，本AU可能会造成一定程度的误导。
> 
> *AU设定内容参见：[点我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017934/chapters/73912062)
> 
> *忍杀原作设定：Nidhogg本名ガトウ・ザンゲツ(賀東 残月)；Dark Ninja本名フジオ・カタクラ（片倉 富士雄），本系列均以假名指代。
> 
> *两章分别从双方视角写同一事件，建议对照阅读。

与フジオ的关系是压倒性地年上（40多岁外表和9000年以上的实际年龄）公开场合称其为“あるじ”（主人），私下会直呼其名。带着年长者的保护欲和蛇神的占有欲，十分欣赏其空手道水平，亦迷恋着对方的音容甚至前后时的极佳相性和感觉。基本上是爱妻家+全然付出型，行事方针以对方的目标.安危.意愿为准，是因为神乃是实现人类愿望的存在么……大概是“万一出了什么事可以为你而死”的程度（“只是假设啊假设我没法死的不要瞪我，好了好了你不会被丢下第二次的，不会的。”）目前二人是互相知根知底，生死相契的状态

旧罪罚时代，ザンゲツ因为幻界对其他界域一般通路的关闭而无法回人里，于是在等待期间沉醉在能重新尽情战斗的满足中。出于对フジオ高超暗黑居合道的兴趣而选择支持他的行动。两人聚着聚着就成了床伴绝对是因为ザンゲツ只关心强弱忽视性别的缘故……此外就是这灰头发的青年比他小一点的体型和双性的身体都十分合他胃口。至于身体缺陷的问题他毫不在意，古老神明怎么会为人类的常识所束缚呢。

就这样在反叛之日到来前，二人过着没有任务ザンゲツ就不时白天过来フジオ的住所聊天→入夜在秘密地点进行肉搏拼杀→深夜开始搞上的生活。ザンゲツ能感觉到对方在需要靠山外也有着对自己身体的所求……以及精神抚慰需求，将自己完全孤立于他人，排斥过多身体接触……白蛇好歹有近万年资历，他能看出这个孩子一定遇到过什么，说不定……

ザンゲツ在温存中例行吻去对方莫名掉下的眼泪，安抚着青年不自觉颤抖的身躯，严重时甚至要发动拔除的残存神力清除フジオ心中痛苦的思绪才能让他好好休息。这是压抑了多少年呢？白蛇搂着把他宽肩当枕头的青年摇头。不过既然对方不提缘由，那暂时也不需要他发表评论，对于这种明显是应激性创伤的反应，ザンゲツ有时只能搜肠刮肚地把自己九千多年的所见所闻改一改往外掏来分散青年的注意力，这一招还是很有效果的，虽然フジオ可能会以为他以前是个说书人。

他对这个外表冷淡的青年不时体现出的顺从十分满意，加上高超的空手道、谦和的礼仪举止……如果ザンゲツ只能看到这些他就白当神了。这个青年谪居于罪罚，投靠自己甚至不惜用卖身的方式笼络（他当然知道对方虽然不承认但现在可喜欢被自己抱了，前神明可是为自己的技术和风度相当得意）肯定有很重要的目的，这跟他的泪水有着怎样的关联？ザンゲツ在等他亲自讲，迟早他会知道一切的。

ザンゲツ并不在意フジオ是否对自己有轻视的看法，毕竟他早已经不是神明，这孩子确实有趣就足够了。当白蛇有意显露身为非人存在的异常性时，青年居然还是那个没有表情的表情。ザンゲツ可是打破自己的原则，大方地展示了自身所能变幻出的所有异常，包括“除你我二人外无人知晓的事件”（记忆影响）“莫名其妙突然出现”（神之径）“同时在两个地点活动”（分灵）等。フジオ却没有丝毫恐惧，也对，如果他是一般人，ザンゲツ是不会多看一眼的。

保持着肉体关系近一年后，フジオ终于向他透露了自己加入罪罚的目的。战争的气息令ザンゲツ兴奋不已，同时“依代”这个词令他十分不悦，这是献给神的贡物突然被别人盯上的被冒犯感。之后便是Kyoto城的攻陷与跌进隙间，フジオ作为新罪罚头首的登基。在战斗中再次见识了其果断与魄力后，ザンゲツ决定继续辅佐他的未来。

彼岸，Kyoto城，君主的居所。从晚上开始ザンゲツ就在说“简直是成了大大名嘛哈哈哈”之类的话，フジオ很少发言，只是喝酒。深夜拉灯，滚床单之后蛇类低头暼了一眼又一次伏在自己胸前静静落泪的青年：“是时候谈谈你的原因了吧。我也会告诉你我的秘密，所以说吧，为什么你总是这么难过？”

不说干脆睡了，ザンゲツ开始闭目养神，没想到フジオ在此刻开了口。安静地听着青年过去的故事，白蛇除了叹息也做不出别的反应，他差不多理解了为什么对方现在会是这个样子，这副态度。确实是个命途多舛的人之子呢，于是他了安慰了对方一通。决定第二天告诉他自己的身份。其实ザンゲツ还没有做好彻底交底的准备。人都是恐惧人外的，被ninja附体的人也是一样。对于这个世界的人来说，在古代成为其畏怖源头的是名为Ninja的存在，而不是神明呢——不过フジオ的话，应该不会在乎？啊，果然还是无法揣测这个世界人类的想法，他不想离开，但他也不知道结果。

次日，他将フジオ约到离Kyoto城很远很远的地方。耐心演示了作为前神明的特性。“……总而言之，我不是ninja更不是人类，这就是现实。”ザンゲツ特别幻化为白色巨蛇的样子，琥珀色的蛇瞳观察着对面的反应。フジオ全程面无表情地看着，实在看不出来在想什么。

“……Soga附体者的术消失了，那是你做的。”

“哼哼，那根本不是现实扭曲，而是袭击意识的无聊把戏。”

“……”

“避开容易，若是想破解以我现在的灵魂规模只能吞掉他了，我可不想暴露，所以最后还得让你解决Lord。”

“那之前我身体里的‘别嫔’怨魂……”

“哈哈哈，拔除之术可不是占你便宜。虽然我现在这个样子，权能姑且还留着一点。其实如果你当初败给lord我可是会把你打晕带走的，不会让你就那么死掉。”

“那种……清凉的氛围，也是净化的权能？”

“确实呢，你老是哭个没完没所以我只能把你的情绪清理掉，太悲伤了不好吃只能动用力量了。”

“你说你是……其他世界的神？”

“虽然听上去很荒谬但我确实不是这个世界的居民，但只不过是神的残渣而已。几百年前就是如此。人类选择科学放弃信仰的那天，当神就没前途了。”

“神都成了你这样？”

“可惜不是，神去了各式各样的地方，我当然属于苟活派呐，你是了解我的，”蛇类吐着信子，压低身躯，“我怎么能普通地就这么安乐死？战斗！战斗就够了！谁的血都好，我必须死在厮杀中……”フジオ默默直视着那琥珀色蛇瞳中的闪光，这才点点头，表示自己已经完全理解了。

ザンゲツ怨念地看着他，虽然那张蛇脸上看不出来“所以你不觉得有问题？你要留下一个老怪物？你.真.的.不.觉.得.恐.怖.吗——”他特意发出狂风侵袭的呼呼声，晃动着尾巴，盘旋着身躯，试图制造出恐怖的效果。然而フジオ只是听到“怪物”两个字皱了下眉头而已，之后依旧面无表情。

年长者顿时兴趣缺缺，变回人类干脆坐在地上：“什么啊……不整了不整了，今天真是我最大的失败。我说我马上把Kyoto城所有的人一个接一个吃掉，你信不信？”

“我信，但你不会。”

“再怎么说现在我只是蛇，不是神，所以什么都能做哦，包括先姦再吃掉你。”フジオ听罢却是笑了，换来了白蛇无言的瞪视。

“既然你很久以前就是神那么一定很了解人类的弱点。但你是不会吃掉Kyoto城任何一个人的，我知道。”

“……也是，毕竟フジオちゃん是个被怪物摁着一直上也不在意的奇葩。”ザンゲツ眼神复杂地看着对方，フジオ的表情却是有点认真：“不对，你根本不是什么怪物，你明明不一定要吃人。既然放弃做神，有智慧的蛇，你难道不是这种生物么？”

“哈哈哈，这是你喜欢的定义？马上要离开的我可不会接受。”

“昨天说到做到的是谁？”

“唉，你还真是一点儿都不在乎，”ザンゲツ摇着头着把青年揽入怀抱，“一般人看到非人之物都会避开吧。”フジオ挑眉，当然脸埋在对方颈窝所以年长者并没有看到。“我从来没见过你这样的人类——ninja也是人变的所以一个道理——小笨蛋，即使对人类失去信心也不要轻易过去非人的‘那一边’啊。在我的世界，这可是常识呢。”

他直接透露了自己的名字，甚至作为神的神名：“这可是真名哦，至少目前这个状态是这样，还有基本没用的人类称呼神用的名字。算是昨天的回礼，作为あるじ（主上）你应该知道。”

“该回去了，ザンゲツ。”フジオ似笑非笑，这小孩绝对是在报复昨天的事。

“我的历史比你们人类的文明都长诶，至少加个さん吧。”

“呵呵。”青年不说话，两个人就这样保持着暧昧的姿势慢慢往Kyoto城的所在地踱步。

“听好，我留下的一个原因是有无穷的战斗在等着我，胜·万松前，肯定有成千上万的ninja吧。”

“嗯……”フジオ表示认同。

“还有，你要杀的那个，跟我也有点儿私怨。”被暼了。“反正目的相同我就姑且为你效命好了，这可是神大人的庇护，尽情感到荣幸吧！”

还没等ザンゲツ得意多久。青年冷不防道：“你真的不是诈骗师或者作家之类的？我觉得你这些故事很有潜力。”

“喂——”白蛇默默抗议，没说出口的是他留下当然只是因为他想。噫，九千岁和神什么的这孩子绝对没当真。ザンゲツ感受着怀中的温度，苦笑着想，居然能让小孩子这么迷恋，是不是当初就该保持距离呢？

2038年断刀乌龙事件后，フジオ似乎主动了那么一点，会偷偷牵手，也会冲着ザンゲツ柔和地笑。这么看来自己丢个人其实赚了，这小子至少开始有点人气儿，听自己オモトオモト地叫也没啥抗拒。“哪天娶了你是不是要跟我姓啊？”点头。“真的假的？”又点头，灰发的年轻人眼中含笑。白蛇看着对方柔顺的眉眼，他到底是怎么做到对着别人还是原来那个面瘫，看着自己又变这么可爱的脸的？现在的年轻人真可怕。

2038年，全世界ninja平均战力水平的上升与客场作战令目前连神明都不是了的ザンゲツ完全失去了实力上的优势，本来他可以通过连接大地来强化恢复自身，却因为幻界完全被破坏的生态而作罢。在这种只能依靠贫瘠个人恢复力的不利状况下，2048年，为了援助带着Kyoto城的一部分处于彼岸与规则作斗争的フジオ，白蛇也义无反顾地挡在real ninja面前。

随后衰弱的ザンゲツ就被因果武器直接杀死了。在彻底消亡前又被牵扯到哥伦比亚，解决事件后勉强重新聚合拖延了死亡，他想着一定要在完全回归自然前帮フジオ最后一次，于是拼死夺得了“别嫔”的碎片，之后却被唤回了Kyoto城，即使这并非他所愿。

一片静默混沌中，ザンゲツ被焦急的呼唤声拉回了意识。“フジオちゃん……”他的声音如水流漏过管道，努力用粉碎到所剩无几的灵体包裹住焦急的青年，他的意识依旧模糊，仿佛沉睡着一般。

“ザンゲツ！你还好吗？怎么变成这样了……呜……”フジオ敏锐地意识到对方的状况，毕竟白蛇倒下的景象他亲眼所见。他不敢说那个字，千万不要是那样！只不过一段时间不见，不会那样的！

灵体努力维持着意识，艰难地说明了情况：“好歹……曾经……，见你……最后……真没办法……，失去……神力……哼哼哼。”

フジオ瞪大眼睛，啊…这表情从来没见有过呢，灵体的意识像烟雾一样涣散，转瞬即逝，他吃力地随空气流动，却忘记了在这里的原因。

“什么……意思……”灰发青年其实已经理解，但是……他想触碰眼前的破碎灵体，却什么也摸不着，表情一瞬间转为绝望：“ザンゲツ！你不是活了很久都好好的么，为什么？！”

被猛地喊了一个词，半透明的身影抖了抖，那是名字吗？ザンゲツ努力组织语言：“……没用了……”真的好累，灵体的思考又一次停滞了。

“混蛋……怎么会这样……呜噫……”フジオ终于忍不住跪倒在地补在眼前的虚影上，泪水落在地面：“一点办法没有了么？……ザンゲツ？”灵体不语，他觉得可能时间差不多了。一个激灵，要不是又被叫名字他可能就一睡不醒。

啊，ザンゲツ想起自己做什么了，他的精神如拨开迷雾一般突然清晰起来，是最后的时间了，他能感觉到：“听好，フジオちゃん，”相当肯綮的语气。

“我终究是要结束在这里，肉体已经死去，灵魂也在漫长的时间、神离和环境恶化中被消磨到无法修复了，毕竟这里从来都不是我这个异界之人可以立足的大地……至于你……”灵体尽最后的气力安抚着泣不成声的灰发青年。“……你不应该只能一个人生活下去，这完全没有道理……”

ザンゲツ的目光不知道在望着何方：“可我终究还是失败了……现在让你相信别人去生存也迟了吧，可我什么都无法为你做呢。哈哈哈，衰退死神明的末路就是如此，活多久都没用，这里恐怕连黄泉都不存在吧，哼哼……”

一想到他的フジオ在他死去后内心变得完全无血无泪又孤立无援，独自对抗命运的样子，ザンゲツ万分痛苦，可一切都无力回天。

“再见了，フジオちゃん，我所爱的人类啊，再见了。”

最后为青年拂去泪水，灵体彻底消失了。

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

他恢复了意识。

啊，自己居然又是人形了。这里不是他们的卧室么。

这算是什么？死前的幸福时光？这个感觉……自己又是神了？还附送一只老婆，这里难道是所谓星之内海？有点完美啊，ザンゲツ摸摸自己的……短发？真有意思。他想把还睡着的青年抱起来，结果才伸出手对方就睁开眼睛。

“ザン…ゲツ？你是ザンゲツ！你觉得怎么样？你恢复了么？呜呜……”

抱着扑在他怀里哭的フジオ，蛇神并不是很能理解。“所以说……不对！这种事怎么可能……”

话没说完对方就抬头主动献上一个深吻，因为失而复得的心情，二人尽情释放着对彼此的渴求，直到灰发青年的ninja耐力都坚持不下去才停下。躺在备用的干净被褥上，ザンゲツ将青年牢牢圈在怀抱里，抚着对方鼓胀的小腹笑嘻嘻：

“小笨蛋，你怎么确认是我啊，万一被冒名顶替的野鬼浇了一肚子还怀上怎么办。”

“看不出你有绿帽癖啊。”

“哈哈哈！此等毒舌也令人怀念，我不在多久了，你难道跟……”

“别胡说！”被掐了。“我们明明认识很久了……我可一直……只跟你……”

亲亲对方红了一片的脸，ザンゲツ点头道：“也是呢，你下面这张小嘴确实认主得很。” 

又被掐了。蛇神的表情一开始是告饶，马上又变成很臭美的样子：“疼啊！你怎么能舍得……我现在这样是不是比你这种小年轻帅多了？话说来这个世界前就是短发——不过身体可一点没变，特别是你最喜欢的那个刚才还一直在你下……”结果第三次被フジオ掐。

“你就不问些该问的吗？”灰发青年没好气地瞪着某个内在完全就是万年老色鬼的神。

“好好好，你到底做了什么啊，我的天才フジオちゃん，每次能让人从鬼门关回来的除了你也没谁了。”ザンゲツ大概心里有数所以一直逗对方玩儿，不过要谈也行，他爱怜地轻吻着青年眼下微黑的部分。

“神体……木牌是你亲手做的？”对方不好意思地点点头。“哼哼，能感觉得到呢，这已经不仅仅是信仰的程度了，完全就是恋心嘛，出云那边的绘马架全是这个氛围呐。”

蛇神静静看着完全贴在他结实武人胸板上试图藏起脸来的フジオ，开始长篇大论：“不过这次完全是冲我来的，所以效力相当强呢。虽然比不上正规神社产物，但正因为是手工制品，”

他托起青年赧红的双颊，捕捉对方无处安放的眼神：“所以附着的意念已经是恐怖的程度了，你知道么，其实主要起作用的不是那些新建的神社，真正把我从这个世界天地间的夹缝里捞回来的，”

额头抵着额头，ザンゲツ闭着眼笑：“是你啊。爱，意志，或者别的什么，这种可比单纯信仰厉害多了。真的要感谢你，フジオちゃん，我能再次作为神明生存下去，完全是你的功劳。”琥珀蛇瞳闪亮着。

“嗯……”这么郑重的发言弄得灰发青年有点不好意思，小声回应完就直往面前的颈窝蹭。

“不过嘛，神社的作用是固定我的存在呢，小天才，不仅造了这么多神社，还记着我告诉你的祭拜法啊，不愧是你，练练真的可以去当神主了。唔，那个石像是依代，要放到水边的，这彼岸的话可以找点不稳定的地方。”

ザンゲツ——或者说基本复活的神.多伎都比古命心中已经有了新的计划，他亲了亲只是沉默的灰色发旋继续说：“神灵的规模可跟之前完全不一样，虽然现在只有两千年前打天上废物时两成的力量吧，而且目前只有你和那三个孩子供奉我——哦还有paga山，这家伙这次还算有点脑子哈哈哈！总之既然你连神都能拉拢过来，胜·万松已不足为惧！这次可不是吹牛，以后再你给讲——又怎么了？”

蛇神把フジオ开始溢出泪水的脸庞微微抬起：“哪句话不妥么？”

“……只要……”青年有点儿噎住，ザンゲツ轻抚脊背为他一点点顺气。

“……要……你活着……其他……”

蛇神的脸浮现一个温柔的笑容：“傻孩子，我要只是苟活着不管你可不行啊，以前的战斗就是单纯战斗，现在为了让你能不被任何恶意打扰平安地生活下去，不仅要通过战斗，而且要为了胜利而战斗呢。放心吧，今后就给你看看延续千百万年神明的力量——那可是你们这个世界的人完全没见过的东西，哼哼。”

对方的眼泪完全在胸前晕开，年长者再度安慰道：“诶，别哭啦我的フジオちゃん，睡觉吧，为了回报你的辛苦我可是回来了哦。”

“……”感觉到青年下体的躁动难耐，蛇神坏笑：“也是，你下面这张嘴好久没喂也快饿死了。”说着就把对方双腿打开再次伏下身，挺起方才被对方蹭到再次高高勃起的大号硬物，将雌穴中汩汩流出的白浊再次捅回去。

然而接下来的两周二人都是在疯狂而尽情地交媾中度过，各种姿势，各种时间，因为神明可以神隐所以还有各种地点。只能说幸亏ninja没有生育能力。

“虽然知道现在你下面的小嘴天天都离不开我啦，不过还是开始做正事吧，你看城里那些ninja都吓得一动不敢动，明明面对real ninja都不怕的，真可怜呐，是因为神大人太恐怖了吗哈哈哈。”说着蛇神就被已完成再锻“别嫔”的刀柄敲了头。


	2. Chapter 2

获得恋人，完全打开心扉后实际粘人的フジオ，公开场合称对方为伪装用的代号ニーズヘグ，私下用本名称呼，态度一开始就不存在敬语（对方好像也从没在意过的样子）享受着年长者的照顾和作为部下的协助。已经是对方到底是个什么都无所谓的状态，无论非人类，非ninja，连人形没有，甚至来自另一个世界，其实是神明，都不是什么大问题，ザンゲツ就是ザンゲツ。明明是战斗狂却有着清明沉静的氛围，对肉搏武道的极致追求，对自己从没有停止过的温厚关怀……虽然フジオ日常保持着一如既往冷漠和虚无的表情，但在对方的陪伴下他渐渐地恢复了作为人类的心情。

旧罪罚时期，フジオ一开始并没有对ザンゲツ这样的“ninja”有多一点的期待，而是将其当作缓和与组织关系的道具，毕竟他为了自己的目的从来都是不择手段的。但在对方一次次几乎僭越人际距离的帮助下逐渐动摇。ザンゲツ对他的态度是肉眼可见地越来越偏袒，无论是对战时若有若无的武艺指导，还是在フジオ与组织间周旋以支持其行动，甚至……ザンゲツ在床笫间完全是跟他的表面印象相反地温柔，特别在发现フジオ会在做完后陷入一种悲伤的情绪，言行就更加体贴了。

有着曾经被卖到非法设施作为顶级娈童（毕竟兼具两性性器官）的黑暗童年，从而厌恶身体接触，但他也在这种攻势下渐渐动摇了。フジオ以为自己在成为冷酷ninja后已经不会再为软弱的人类感情所困，显然事实并不能如他所愿。另一层意义上讲，他也不得不承认自己异常的身体也开始变得十分渴求ザンゲツ了，对这种行为从生理性厌恶到迫不及待绝对是这蛇混蛋的错！都是这个混蛋战斗疯子拉着他有事没事就比试到床上去，让他彻底认识到用会阴下面那条缝可以有多舒服。

フジオ在成为ninja时发过誓做无情无泪的刀剑，可还是每每在被上完后就想起过去的苦痛之事而绷不住。自己脆弱的一面被别人看到不说，更无法再保持那副一成不变的虚假表情。“因为是这个人所以撒娇也是可以的。”发觉自己内心想法的青年怀疑自己是不是变得软弱了，然而身心都沉浸于此拒绝采取行动。反正他必须取得对方的忠诚，青年只能这样说服自己每每栖身于ザンゲツ的拥抱。

之后他发现了对方的异常性，フジオ不怕鬼故事，也能领会到ザンゲツ是故意让自己发现的，目的不是恐吓而是试探。确实，他们仍对对方不够了解，那时フジオ真的不敢多考虑两人间的关系能持续多久。如果将来对方死了，或者像他演示的那样是什么无法掌控的东西……

向ザンゲツ透露自己反意的那天，他再度确认了这人对战斗的疯狂。フジオ这才发觉眼前的“人”是个虚幻而真实的存在。每次毫无声响地突然出现，其他ninja无法查知的人，似乎知道这京都隐藏着什么秘密的暗示。フジオ有时甚至怀疑ザンゲツ是不是什么幽灵或者妄想。可是看着这人眼中闪烁着对斗争的狂热，回想起其与自己、与其他讨伐对象拼杀的姿态，又是无比真实而鲜活。“真是疯子。”フジオ在心中默默定义。

对罪罚boss的决战开始了，经过一番努力，フジオ获得了新力量，一座城，一群追随者……这些都是他完成远大目标之路上的波澜不惊的琐事。真正令他不由自主感到安心的是，ザンゲツ还存在着，不是什么臆想，并且表示会奉献自己的忠诚。于是两个人在依旧继续着之前的关系，一切似乎都没有变化。

——不，フジオ不明白这能否算“爱”，但他确认自己在心中存有依恋。从床笫之欢后被抱着一遍遍安抚情绪（清凉而令人平静的氛围是术吗？）使用邪剑吸魂时负荷过重被治疗（是什么药？）到生祭仪式上被救下（能生抗Lord的术到底是什么人？）他有种感觉，即使Kyoto城的所有人都反对他，ザンゲツ也会选择他这边。

  
某次深夜，他还是憋不住直接对着ザンゲツ讲了以前的事，普通人被高等存在玩弄命运的小事。“唔呒呒……”对方在组织语言，フジオ感到自己的后颈被不急不缓地按摩着，不行，真的要睡了。

“——那看来我做的没错啊，你现在可是次次爽得滋水停不住一点看不出小时候发生过这种事——不过没拿到第一次我好亏啊——唔”

看着周围空气变冷，年长者连忙正色道：“这方面不用担心，我每次可都是在好好伺候你，诶你早说sm那套就去了，所以觉得受不了一定要说出来噢。”

满脑子黄色废料的混账东西！フジオ悲愤地转过身缩进被子。

“……确实辛苦，也确实努力呢，”没过多久，ザンゲツ突然抓着他的肩就把人从被子中提溜出来，强迫他睁眼看着那双琥珀色蛇瞳。

“‘父母应该爱孩子’，一般都是这样认为的没错吧，从社戏到芝居都是这么演的，有时甚至被部分人归结于一种本能云云——根本就是一厢情愿。人类又不是什么完备的物种，不如说正因为缺乏才演出来用作训诫呢。就连我爷爷——诶，”フジオ看着对方突然严肃又一脸失落的表情，看来又要开始讲故事了。

“姑妈就被他当作拉拢某群废柴的工具嫁出去，结果没过多久，丈夫就被夫家人咒死了，除了我父亲没人关心她的状况——所以说这种事就是完全没道理的，”

蛇瞳又盯着他了：“相信我，有这样的父母你只是运气不好而已——不是说这事无足轻重，而是你努力这么想就足够了——我知道很难，但你必须明白受到这种对待绝对不是一个小孩子的错——即使你有错也不能做出这种行为吧？简直倒退回几千年前了，只有饥荒中的人类才会这么做……”

“——不过现在一想我发现你其实是个天才啊，”他又揽着灰发青年的腰贴着耳廓小声说话：“靠着自己的力量就解开了家族之谜可真是了不起嗯？要我说某些人分明是有眼无珠不懂投资你这宝贝才破产的吧？哈哈哈！”

忍不住给这人肚子上一拳，他居然还在笑！“无论如何以胜·万松为目标确实毫无问题，管他是谁，”

ザンゲツ一副斗志昂扬的样子：“战就完事。啊，现在你也不是一个人了，”说着说着就开始亲，舒服是舒服了，但这人能不能好好说完话别做这么多小动作！

“其他人先不论，反正我不会离开，跟你的父母、老师、社长和前雇主不一样，我不会虐待你，也不会丢下你，说到做到。”相当认真的表情。フジオ不知道该不该相信，只是安静地伏在对方肩头。

“我肯定有我自己的理由嘛，明天就告诉你。不过你的名字，片仓……”剩下的フジオ听不懂了，有那样的历史么？他觉得好困……

“……睡着了？嗯？フジオちゃん？”

噫，他又被惊醒。“这不挺可爱的。”ザンゲツ又开始把青年往怀里一裹边给他按摩筋骨边轻声絮叨。

“好孩子，你已经强大到谁都不用怕了。我会守着你的，所以擦干眼泪睡吧……”青年刚发现自己又是泪眼朦胧的状态，意识就被清凉的感觉所笼罩，一片寂静。

次日被ザンゲツ告知其真实身份与来历，フジオ惊觉自己心中竟然毫无波澜，毕竟千奇百怪的ninja也不是少数并且也不能算是人。扶桑神什么的，大概是和古代real ninja一样的存在？不过九千多年前真的有些遥远，还有所谓异世界……也不能保证以上没有吹嘘的成分。身为ninja灵魂附体者的フジオ显然对另一个世界神明的话题没什么实感，但这些说到底都无所谓，毕竟人类伤害自己，ninja诅咒自己，目前真正关心爱护他的只有这个自称的异世界前神明。既然对方完全包容了他黑暗的过去，那他也应该施以对等的回应。他决定姑且还是相信ザンゲツ。

ザンゲツ是正直的武人，同时有着令一般ninja望其项背的武力，那么新罪罚交给他也没有问题，フジオ是一千一万个相信这条蛇不会肆意地杀人吃人的。当然今天所获得的最有价值情报，一个是ザンゲツ基本不会死能一直陪着他这个事实，还有一个就是白蛇最后说跟胜·万松存在恩怨。异世界来客能有什么恩怨，那个表情绝对是因为フジオ是依代的事实让他很不爽啦，为此青年有足够的把握，并且在心中小小地雀跃了一下。

关于ザンゲツ异世界来客的身份，在之后的相处中フジオ渐渐感觉到对方确实没有骗他。一个没有ninja的世界，灰发青年无法想象这样一个从头到尾都由人类主宰并且没有被彻底污染自然环境的平和世界，他对ザンゲツ的故乡和许久之前的过去很是好奇。

  
两年后，在Neo Saitama的战场，他遇到了持有强力ninja灵魂的赤黑死神，时不我待，二人开始对垒，结局却是フジオ不但被打断了“别嫔”还被成为real ninja的敌人追击。好在ザンゲツ及时出现——哦他连人类的伪装都抛弃了——将フジオ带回了Kyoto城。对下属们交代完工作，他被拉到了医疗室进行治疗，接下来的几天泛善可陈。

他不该在意的，“别嫔”又不是没有破碎过，但是，但是为什么胸口这么堵……应付完前来看望的部下，反正这些人从他没有表情的脸上什么都看不出来……明明会赢的，明明就差一点，为什么？又是胜·万松的意志么？混蛋！混蛋！他不该杀了刀匠……都是那条蛇的错，他本不会又这么多情感波动！人呢？这都几天了……フジオ用被子蒙住头。

次日傍晚，ザンゲツ出现了，据说是从现世回来的。“喏，差不多只找到了这点，”

白西装的男人解开包裹，里面是“别嫔”碎片：“把你放下我就过去了，结果被捡的差不多，哈！弱子们一个个本事没有，就知道趁火打劫。我能追回的就是这些，剩下的一部分多少有点情报，另一部分估计有些贼做了点反侦查工作，有些麻烦——好了，好了，你先冷静一下。”

对方哄着小孩子一般拍着他的背，フジオ偷偷在高档西装上蹭眼泪，果然ザンゲツ不会背叛他。

“什么？白痴paga山居然没告诉你这几天我去了哪里？等着我明天就去结果他！——再哭一点威严都没了哦，明明战场上那么无情，现在怎么是个哭包啊。”フジオ表示对你不需要威严。“哦，难道你不是我的主人（アルジ）而是我的老婆（かかあ）？”

フジオ决定如果是开玩笑就直接勒死这条混蛋蛇，博闻强识如他当然知道那个生僻词的意思。一年多前这家伙就“喜欢”、“喜欢”地说漏了嘴，这次绝对不能放过他，要让他好好交代清楚。

ザンゲツ立刻发觉自己说了什么话，眼神飘忽：“嗯？我们不是很早就谈过这个。不然我成天跑东跑西是为了谁？每天最后把你弄得香喷喷睡醒去见人的除了我还有谁？如果不是……你我会这样？”

フジオ突然危险地笑了：“你肯定是没谈过，但应该玩过很多次。”

ザンゲツ骂了一句岛根方言：“女人，啧，大多数女神根本没有战斗力，无聊的很，没有谈的意义。而且快一万年了，你总不能让我憋这么久，这合理吗？我从来没想着结婚你就知足吧！”

“彼此彼此。”フジオ简单地表示。

“哼，确实，你谁都看不上……”突然意识到话中含义的ザンゲツ眯着蛇瞳笑得有点猥琐。

“开心嘛？如果今天你不好好说一遍，就永远别进我的卧室。”フジオ平静地宣布死刑。

“哦，你现在终于心情好了，”对面的白西装捂着脸，“给我点时间。”于是フジオ靠着抱枕，甚至愉快地观望窗外。

“……呃，”他还是第一次看到如此窘迫的ザンゲツ。“我也不是靠耍嘴皮子当神的，你就勉强听听。”

フジオ在心里摇头，简直就是胡扯。你之前在旧罪罚上层周旋的时候可没这么不利索。

“呃，该怎么说，其实，你应该都懂，架哪都能打，我留下来肯定是因为……你咯……”

声音越来越含混，フジオ突然有种他们互换年龄的感觉：“太低能了，你这样还是统治了苇原中国万年的神明？还是罪罚的右将军？你还是不要进——”

フジオ迟疑，因为对面人的脸色突然就变了，那个样子不是人类的表情。“淦，你不要太过分。老子（オレサマ）爱你行了吧，为了你这个妖精老子才瞻前马后还打个屁架？老子这几天天天在那破地方跟个孙子一样捡垃圾，就他娘的为了让你不要见了老子又垮着脸跟个媳妇一样嘤——笑屁哦，你这面瘫白天横得很，晚上被肏完就搁那哭得像要给老子出殡一样，搞得好像老子每天都在虐待你，明明最爽的就是你吧，把一个心理疾病肏回正常人，我劳苦功高没人在意，诶，亏死了亏死了。”ザンゲツ抓过フジオ的水杯一饮而尽：“你就笑吧，尽管笑。”

フジオ真的笑得停不下，这所谓跟天地同寿的神还真是好玩，无论是轻易就中激将法还是说些并不能完全听懂的方言，还有突然换人称那吹胡子瞪眼的样子太滑稽了，和平日战场上的骇人听闻的形象完全不同嘛，所以才有趣。

他果然很爱他，フジオ心中满溢起温暖的情绪。对面似乎是冷静下来了，ザンゲツ瘫倒在椅子上望天：“算了，反正你们人类一直觉得自己就是世界的主宰……你就是个不尊重长辈的坏孩子，我认了。换作别的神早就给你降罪，也就我天天让你随心所欲。”

“你根本不像长辈，也没啥神的威严。而我不是人类，是ninja。”

“……你今天真的太刻薄，”白西装站起来开始活动筋骨。“已经不早了，睡了睡了。”フジオ盯着他。“哈？你别想，我可不想被医生念，告辞。”说罢某个前神明就逃似地溜走。

虽然还要去找散落在世界各地的“别嫔”碎片，但是フジオ已经完全不担心了，四十多岁的人弄得像二十出头一样——不，这条蛇的年龄都快以万记了。今天可真是愉快的一天。按照古代的礼仪，总有一天他是要回礼的，不过在此之前先让他享受一下ザンゲツ想发作又毫无办法的样子吧。

  
2048年后，发生了ザンゲツ为了掩护与彼岸规则纠缠的フジオ一行，突入战场后秒秒钟被因果律武器击中，即刻死亡的惨绝人寰状况……后来白蛇那边又被卷入一场风波，回到Kyoto城后完全是马上要死掉的灵体状态，当然灰发的罪罚之主绝不会允许这种事情发生。

他痛定思痛，就像当年被旧罪罚之主用“别嫔”扎入身体即将死去时自救那般，极速思考着拯救所爱的办法。以前ザンゲツ向フジオ谈起过许许多多几千年前神代的旧事，亦提起过许多祭神和神道教的仪式。灰发青年在回忆后想到一个办法，那就是让神明-多伎都比古命回归。

ザンゲツ说过，神依靠信仰而生存，如果能筹备足够多的信仰，他能回来么……フジオ立刻前往冈山县ザンゲツ的故乡多具（虽然不是他的世界但好歹是对应地点）用树木制成了神位的名牌。同时命部下在冈山全境和京都筹备木材、石料和布料在扶桑各地包括彼岸的Kyoto城建造起神社。

フジオ恭敬地在神位前祭拜，但心中满怀着无法去除的爱恋之情，老实说他自己都觉得即便再努力希望都很渺茫，现在连敬畏之心都无法保持了，可是灰发青年实在是抑制不了心中的感情。   
  
ザンゲツ…フジオ坐在床上，手臂搂着神位，神情悲戚。他对对方世界的运行机制并没有完全了解，如果这样都没用怎么办？如果ザンゲツ真的就这样死去了什么办？灰发青年的眼泪浸透了木牌……难道自己真的只能一次次失去？之前ザンゲツ可是好好地传达了自己的意思，但是……但是フジオ发觉自己从来没有说过那个字，对方消失之前都没有听到……

神社建成，フジオ每日都像个神主那样按规矩施行着祭拜的礼仪，同时在卧室中供奉着神明的牌位，就这样过去了半年（彼岸的时间，现世是五年）

  
也许是蛇神命不该绝，亦或フジオ的决心依旧斩荆披棘，ザンゲツ终究是被他救了回来。次日午后二人刚刚醒转，在部下送上餐食之前自然是继续昨日持续到深夜的肌肤之亲。此刻灰发青年做出了一个决定。

“ザンゲツ，”他突然把对方推开，想保持正座，可腰上完全脱力直接歪到一旁，蛇神毫不留情地笑出声，フジオ努力让自己不要再脸红，可对面一副持续看好戏的样子让他的脸更红了。

“你不要这样！”他低下头，感觉说不出口了。

“好，好，”ザンゲツ把他重新拉回去靠在自己胸口：“就这样讲吧。”

“你知道我要说什么？”

“你不说我能知道？”感觉被搂紧了“说吧，痛快点。”

“我……”フジオ定定神，“我真的……我已经……”对方轻柔地拍着自己的脊背，一下又一下。这种被安慰的感觉让他的眼泪夺眶而出：“呜呜……”

“你真是水做的，两头都那么多水。”

混蛋蛇，为什么要在这时候开黄腔啦。“我——”フジオ又起了个头，却立马泄了气，气氛有点儿尴尬。

“真是拿你没办法，所以说现在年轻人，啧啧。”灰发青年就这样任年长者把他摁在墙壁上，脸贴着脸，他别开眼神却被捏住了下巴，视线交汇。

“小笨蛋，我当然爱你了，我怎么可能不爱你呢？你觉得是什么东西让我能回来？目前定义我存在的就是你啊！”

看着ザンゲツ拉着自己的手按在他的心脏上说：“这是你的愿望吧。”那稳重的搏动感让フジオ的眼泪掉得厉害了。

“我……我也爱你……”虽然很小声，但他终于说出了口。

“噢！呼呼呼……”蛇神像平时那样回答，随后嘿嘿地笑了。

正经事讲完后整整二周多，二人完全就是在尽情性爱中度过，除了睡觉吃饭就没停（不理朝政）无论是为了补偿给对方造成心痛的体验而耐心还是按耐不住想吃掉对方（物理）的心情而猛攻，总之两人度过了相当愉快的时光（重点）当然这次风波后基本Kyoto城没有人不知道他们的关系了（Purgatory：以为我没看出来？旧罪罚时代就眉来眼去的——这句话传开后他就被两个人分别锤了）

因为关涉他们的主人和恐怖的“神”，没有人敢妄言，罪罚的右将军一直都无意隐藏，只是要顾虑对方的想法。但大家都知道他们的主人只有在和no.2腻歪的时候好说话，其他时候都是无血无泪的邪恶ninja……没有人想死，真的。

作者的话：

→关于OOC

不谈笔力，“真正的人外×双性别人类”、“恋爱关系”下的行为作风与原作也会存在区别。此外，没有跨国信用卡导致无法阅读原作付费内容，也给笔者认识理解角色设置了极大障碍。/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~

→关于哭泣的Fujio

（看漫画）获得ninja力量时的泣颜给人的印象太深了！（看小说）用别嫔吸收敌人灵魂的时候也会哭的吗？

如此想来，如果有人能真的走进他心里，可能在彻底治愈伤痛前会哭更多次？


End file.
